Mother and Daughter
by theblindwriter95
Summary: Though they weren't related and were more of a teacher and student, Madeline thought differently when it came to her caring and loving teacher Miss Clavel. Will take requests.
1. Bandaging prickled fingers

Mother and Daughter

Summary: Though they weren't related and were more of a teacher and student, Madeline thought differently when it came to her caring and loving teacher Miss Clavel. Will take requests.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Madeline series. Elements from the animated cartoon will mostly be used but the element of Madeline being an orphan thanks to the live action 1998 film will also be used.

Chapter One: Bandaging prickled fingers

Setting: After Madeline's rescue in Lost in Paris.

Madeline said that she had been brave. Brave she was but embarrassed she definitely was as she looked down at her prickled fingers.

She wasn't surprised that they were sore and turning red from the work she had done, terrified that they would bled as she felt a small but patient tap on her shoulder.

"Madeline we're home now. But dear are you alright?" Miss Clavel asked as Madeline looked up. "Nicole and Chloe just informed me that you've been looking down at your hands for quite awhile."

Madeline smiled softly. "They hurt a little bit Miss Clavel. La Croc didn't hit them or anything but they're sore and almost ready to bleed from the work I did."

"Thought so. Come with me Madeline I have just the things to fix your fingers," Miss Clavel said, carefully taking her hand.

"Thank you Miss Clavel," Madeline muttered, trying to hide her embarrassment from her friends.

It wasn't that she didn't trust them it was just that she was the brave one.

"Miss Clavel what will happen to Fifi and the other girls from the lace shop?" Madeline asked with anxiousness as Miss Clavel came out with the school's first aid kit.

"I know dear. I'm worried for them too. But don't worry too much. Just remember that they're free and Fifi is getting treatment for her cough," Miss Clavel said as Madeline sat down on a stool.

"I know but I'm lost with what I want to do with the reward money," Madeline admitted as she felt a sting from a bottle of spray.

"Madeline what would make your friends the happiest?" Miss Clavel asked, wrapping up Madeline's left hand as Madeline thought back to what Fifi had told her the night before about how La Croc and Herri had lied to the courts about take care of them.

"Miss Clavel I need to talk to Miss Murphy about something really quick," Madeline said, getting off the stool.

Miss Clavel smiled, finishing her wrapping of Madeline's left hand. "Okay Madeline but be careful with your hands! Especially your right!"

"I will Miss Clavel," Madeline said before running off, careful of her right hand as it wasn't wrapped up yet.

Madeline want down the stairs before stopping to the kitchen and smiled. "Mrs. Murphy can I ask you something?"

"Sure Madeline what is it?" Mrs Murphy asked, looking up from the small lunch she was making.

"Mrs. Murphy how did the old house become a school for girls?" Madeline asked with a grin.

It couldn't be that hard to explain. Could it? Especially because Mrs Murphy was the housekeeper, owner and maid of the boarding school.

Madeline watched as Mrs Murphy began to explain how the old house was eventually turned into a girl's school, impressing the little girl and taking her away from looking at her right hand.

Once it was over, Madeline thanked Mrs. Murphy before running back up the stairs.

"Miss Clavel I know what to use the reward money on now!" Madeline yelled before remembering that others were inside and could hear her.

"On what Madeline?" Miss Clavel asked as Madeline sat down on the stool.

"A school for Fifi and my new friends," Madeline explained as Miss Clavel started wrapping up her right hand. "It's what Mama would've wanted me to do right?"

"Madeline I think she would've been proud of you no matter what," Miss Clavel said with a smile.

"Miss Clavel I want to surprise my friends," Madeline explained before a smile grew on her face. "Can we call Lord Cucuface please and have him meet us tomorrow at the police station?"

"I don't see why not," Miss Clavel said as she finished wrapping up Madeline's right hand. "There all finished. "

Madeline frowned a little bit as she looked down at her hands. "I just hope they'll be better by tomorrow."

"Knowing you and all that's happened today mon cher I know that they will," Miss Clavel said as she knelt down, giving Madeline a small hug.


	2. Catching the painting thieves

Chapter Two: Catching the painting thieves

Setting: Alternate universe for My Fair Madeline.

Note: I hate My Fair Madeline to the core. The plot is ridiculous and the voice for Miss Clavel is just well not from the specials or television series for one thing but dear God I could go on. The only good points are the songs and Madeline's voice who if you're twenty one or older may remember as the voice as Cassie from Dragon Tales at the time of the film's 2002 release.

Show off her best? Madeline tried her hardest to use her manners and her detective skills that she had used twice before.

But nothing seemed to be working.

"Now what?" Madeline quietly asked herself quietly as she looked around. "I have to think of something fast." I can't run into the luncheon and get into trouble."

She definitely didn't want that.

Especially Miss Clavel being disappointed in her. Or worse send to another school.

Madeline thought of another plan. One involving wearing out the thieves but to avoid running into the luncheon.

Madeline muttered to herself before calling the thieves to her.

It was risky but it was better for them to be caught than her in trouble.

"I bet I can outrun the both of you put together!" Madeline teased with a big grin.

Dave sighed, groaning to himself as he and Lily saw Madeline. "Oh great! It's a little trouble maker!"

"Not a trouble maker. Besides I care about things and rather keep them in place," Madeline explained before taking off.

"That little girl!" Lily hissed in anger. "Let's get her Dave!"

Dave nodded in agreement, not expecting to be caught. "Let's go after her!"

The two thieves ran after Madeline who almost ran inside the luncheon but stopped herself.

Madeline hid in between the flowers, hearing footsteps.

"That little girl could have ran in this room," Lily muttered with a snarl.

Not realizing that she was near pollen, something that she was allergic to on some days, Madeline began to sneeze.

Cursing herself, Madeline tried to cover her nose as she sneezed again

"Ah ha! Found you!" Dave called as Madeline ran into the room but didn't go under the table.

"Madeline?"

Madeline hid a gasp, wondering how the thieves knew her name before feeling soft hands pick her up.

"Miss Clavel!" Madeline exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Madeline who are your uM news friends that ruined the luncheon?" Miss Clavel asked, a little concerned and surprised with what was going on.

"They aren't friends Miss Clavel! They're thieves who are trying to steal the Mona Lisa!" Madeline shouted as an explanation.

"Thieves?" Miss Clavel asked in worry.

"Yes and I need your help," Madeline said with a third sneeze. "Sorry. The flowers here are hurting my nose."

"What flower Madeline?" Miss Clavel asked, handing her one of the luncheon napkins.

"The flowers here," Madeline said, blowing her nose.

Lord Cucuface wasn't convinced by her statement. He didn't know her well enough to actually know if she was allergic to flowers nor her medical history but thought of it as utter nonsense. "Madeline there are no flowers in this room. Just roses is all."

"We have to stop those thieves! Please!" Madeline cried out with a fourth sneeze.

"Madeline we'll do it sweetheart but you have to get out of this room," Miss Clavel explained as Madeline sniffed. "What you've done so far was very brave. I'm very proud of you."

"Miss Clavel I have to get the blue scissors. Be right back," Madeline said as the redhead ran from the room.

"What scissors?" Chloe wondered before hearing her friend mutter about a close call.

"A close call indeed."

Madeline gasped as she heard one of the thieves before finding herself being picked up by the collar of her dress.

"Let Madeline down you thieves!" Miss Clavel snarled, surprising Madeline for she had never seen that side of her teacher before.

Lily laughed at the teacher of twelve, learning her name from Madeline herself. "I think not Miss Clavel. Madeline needs to not listen on other people's plans."

"Put me down lady!" Madeline yelled, trying to get away.

"She's just a little girl. Besides you two were trying to steal from a museum that even my Madeline knows better than to do," Miss Clavel said, crossing her arms.

"Lily we have to get back to the hotel," Dave muttered in a hiss, getting annoyed with getting caught.

"Oh no you don't!" One of the guards called, stopping the thieves in their tracks. "But first put the little girl down."

Lily had put the little girl down so she could get freely.

"No more miss nice little girl! I'm sorry Miss Clavel," Madeline muttered softly, knowing the trouble she might've been in for acting out in public as she got the scissors out and cut Lily's sleeve before as Miss Clavel caught up with Madeline and hugged her close.

The red head knew that she would be in trouble later but couldn't let the thieves get away.

"Mister Dave I bet you can't keep up all the way to the entryway!" Madeline shouted with a giggle.

"Wanna bet little girl?" The man asked with a smirk.

"Gladly," Madeline said as she began to run.

"Madeline! Don't run please!" Miss Clavel lightly scolded as eleven girls and her tried to keep up with Madeline.

"Yes! That thief can't keep up!" Madeline laughed as she missed the vase.

Hearing the thieves become tired, she smiled softly to herself.

She was going to win the day.

"We're already by the door but you two can go first. Really," Madeline said as she hid a little giggle.

Watching the thieves go, Madeline heard an alarm go off as Miss Clavel gently took her hand, having her back away as the police showed up to arrest Dave and Lily and return the Mona Lisa to its proper (and rightful) place.


	3. The picnic

Chapter Three: The picnic

Setting: Days after the events of Madeline's Valentine.

"Madeline look at what Papa brought me!" Chloe yelled as she ran into the living room.

"No thanks," Madeline said with a sigh.

"Madeline everything okay?" Chloe asked, not hearing the little girl's normally cheerful voice.

"It's fine," Madeline said with clenched teeth.

Madeline hated to lie but she had to pretend to be happy for her friends.

They always got a gift from their families. Madeline wasn't so lucky.

"Um Chloe Miss Clavel needs to talk to us," Lulu said, tapping her shoulder.

"Right," Chloe said in embarrassment. "Coming Lulu!"

Seeing her friends leave, Madeline softly sniffed, gently playing with her late mother's necklace.

"Oh Mama why did you and Papa had to pass away?" Madeline asked softly. "All my friends get gifts from their families. It's just not fair."

"Madeline?" Nicole asked with a smile. "You okay?"

Madeline smiled weakly. "Of course Nicole."

"Madeline what's the matter?" Nicole asked with a smile.

Madeline sighed softly. "I just miss my parents. You wouldn't understand how I feel."

"Try me!" Nicole yelled, unconvinced.

"Never mind," Madeline muttered as the little girl left the room.

Her friends just wouldn't understand as she heard Miss Clavel talking to the other ten girls.

Madeline went up the stairs as her friend Pepito and his parents were in Spain for the weekend, making it impossible for her to talk to him.

That made her feel even worse. Now she felt even more alone as Genevieve came in the room.

Madeline had pet her loyal friend gently, hugging her close as tears filled her eyes.

Genevieve snuggled up to the little girl to stop the tears from flowing.

"Madeline time for dinner," Miss Clavel said as she came in the room.

"No thanks," Madeline muttered softly. "Can I have my bread and butter by myself tonight?"

"That wouldn't be fair to the other girls," Miss Clavel said, stroking her hair. "Dear what's the matter? I haven't seen you this upset since-"

"I was dropped off here," Madeline finished with a frown.

"Well that but I was going to say that I haven't seen you upset since after Valentine's Day," Miss Clavel said with a concerned smile.

"Oh right but Miss Clavel why did I have to be dropped off here for anyways?" Madeline asked with a frown.

Tears appeared in her eyes as Miss Clavel hugged her close.

Madeline was really little when she was dropped off, not being able to remember who placed her at the school.

"Madeline I promise that nothing will break you away from me okay," Miss Clavel promised as she stroked Madeline's hair.

Madeline hiccupped, smiling softly at her teacher. "Okay Miss Clavel."

"Now come on your friends are waiting," Miss Clavel said but Madeline refused to budge.

"What's keeping Miss Clavel and Madeline anyways?" Nicole asked, looking at their cold bitter and still fresh bread.

"Let's go see," Danielle suggested with a smile.

The eleven girls went upstairs to found Madeline crying in their teacher's chest.

As to why they didn't know. Until they remembered her story of her parents.

"Uh oh. We did something we shouldn't have done girls," Yvette muttered, hearing Madeline cry.

Chloe sighed softly. "You're right Yvette. No wonder Madeline didn't smile when I was trying to show her what my papa send me."

"Maybe we should be careful about showing our gifts," Nicole suggested with a smile. "That way we don't hurt her feelings."

"Little girls! I thought Madeline and I heard some voices. What's the matter?" Miss Clavel asked, coming out of the room that the twelve girls shared with a puffy eyed and red faced Madeline.

"Oh nothing Miss Clavel we just came to see what was keeping you and Madeline. Right girls?" Anna asked, looking at her friends for reassurance.

Lulu giggled a little bit. "Right Anna."

"Madeline's just a little upset is all," Miss Clavel explained as Madeline looked around the room, feeling tears in her eyes.

"You mean about her parents Miss Clavel?" Chloe asked, seeing Madeline about to sob.

"Oui Chloe how did you know?" Miss Clavel asked in surprise.

Danielle smiled softly. "Madeline told us a little of her parents awhile back Miss Clavel."

"Madeline what story did you tell the girls?" Miss Clavel asked in a "I want to know this instant" look.

"About how if I was sick Mama would let me sit on her bed and brush my hair. I miss that," Madeline said with a sniff.

Miss Clavel patted her head, smiling as she glanced at all the girls in the room. "Madeline I know you miss your parents but like I told you all we are born into families but we can also find them. Just as we have found each other."

"Oui I know Miss Clavel but how did I end up here with you all anyways?" Madeline asked in confusion.

"That's a story I'll tell you all when you're older. Now girls you all ready for dinner? Madeline and I are sorry that it's a little late tonight," Miss Clavel said with a soft smile.

"Why don't we have it up here Miss Clavel just for tonight? It can be like a family picnic," Chloe suggested with a smile. "That is if Madeline's up with it."

"I have better a idea for our family picnic," Madeline offered with a giggle. "Miss Clavel do you still have the picnic blanket we used the last time?"

Miss Clavel chuckled softly. "Yes Madeline."

"Miss Clavel can't the living room become our family picnic spot for tonight?" Madeline asked as she got down. "Please?"

Miss Clavel could only smile at the little girl, relieved to see no tears from her eyes as Madeline guessed at it was a yes before she and the girls ran to the backyard and kitchen so they could set up their family picnic.


	4. After Cannes

Chapter Four: After Cannes

Setting: After the episode Madeline in Cannes from season three which if you recall was played on Playhouse Disney during its early years. Though from 2001 to 2004 it was on around six in the morning.

The next morning as the rain still came down, Madeline felt herself being itchy. But why? She didn't have a rash, just a sunburn.

"Madeline why aren't you playing with us?" Chloe asked before seeing her itch. "Oh you have a rash?"

Madeline shook her head. "Not exactly. My sunburn is causing it."

"Right your sunburn," Danielle muttered before gently hitting Madeline's hand. "Stop itching Madeline! It'll just leave marks on you!"

"How? It hurts!" Madeline cried out on pain.

"Go to Miss Clavel. She'll be able to help," Anna suggested as the other girls agreed. "Considering how close you are with her."

Seeing Madeline turn red in embarrassment from the reveal, Chloe patted her shoulder.

"Madeline it's okay. We know it hasn't been easy for you because of your parents but we all love Miss Clavel like a second mother to all of us and if you see her as well a mom then we won't say a word," Chloe assured Madeline with a smile.

Madeline smiled a little bit. "Thanks Chloe."

"No problem," Chloe said with a chuckle.

Carefully walking out of the room, Madeline went down the stairs to the sitting room.

"Miss Clavel you in here?" Madeline asked softly.

"What is it Madeline?" Miss Clavel asked, looking up from a book she was reading while the girls were playing I thought you were playing with the other girls upstairs."

"I was but I started feeling itchy," Madeline confessed in worry.

"Madeline it's just a sign of your skin starting to peel," Miss Clavel explained as she placed down her book before scooping Madeline in her arms.

"Miss Clavel why do my skin have to peel anyway?" Madeline asked with a frown.

"It's like a snake. When it needs new skin," Miss Clavel explained as she stroked her hair.

"Snake?" Madeline asked with almost pure disgust.

"Yes Madeline but you saw a snake before," Miss Clavel reminded Madeline who shrugged.

"Yes but I never saw them not needing no skin!" Madeline yelled in disgust. "Yuck!"

Miss Clavel chuckled softly. "Madeline it's apart of life. You'll just have to be careful from now on when it comes to the sun."

"I will," Madeline promised softly. "But I'm scared."

"Scared of what Madeline?" Miss Clavel asked in concern.

"What if it happens again? What if something else happened to me? What if you're not there or my friends aren't there for me when I need help?" Madeline asked before collapsing into tears. "I don't wanna be alone."

"Madeline I told you this a lot of times. Now listen please. There's nowhere I'd rather be than with you and the other girls," Miss Clavel assured the sobbing red head with a stroke of her hair.

"Really?" Madeline asked with a sniff.

"Really. Now dry your tears dear and go back to the other girls. Besides I'm sure one of them has lotion you can put on your arms," Miss Clavel said with a smile.

"And your mittens. If it's okay," Madeline muttered softly before blushing. "I'm sorry Miss Clavel. I keep seeing you both as a mom and teacher to me."

"Madeline what made you say that?" Miss Clavel asked in surprise.

Madeline blushed softly. "Because you are Miss Clavel but only when you're mad as you sound more like a mom than a teacher to us girls."

"Madeline while you're here in the old house it's my job to look after you. Sometimes I'm stressed or you disobey me but I would never get mad on purpose. Understand?" Miss Clavel asked, seeing her embarrassed.

"Qui Miss Clavel," Madeline muttered softly. "Is it okay if you're a mom to me? I'll still call you Miss Clavel around my friends and other adults."

Miss Clavel laughed as Madeline was put down. "Good thinking Madeline."

"Miss Clavel what would happen if I was sent to finishing school for something I was blamed in doing when it wasn't my fault?" Madeline asked, wanting to know.

"Then I would miss you very much," Miss Clavel said, kissing her forehead. "Now go before you're missed."

"Thank you M-Mom," Madeline muttered, feeling a bit uneasy calling her teacher a mother.

Madeline ran back up the stairs as Miss Clavel went back to her book, smiling softly.


	5. Lost voice

Chapter Five: Lost voice

Setting: At any point in the series.

To say that Madeline couldn't speak was an understatement. For the pass few days she have had a sore throat.

"Miss Clavel how is Madeline's throat?" Chloe asked as the other girls joined her.

All the girls were concerned as Madeline tried to speak to them.

Only it came out to a squeak.

"Madeline you're good at drawing qui?" Miss Clavel asked with a smile as Madeline nodded.

"Good idea as it'll seem like Madeline is talking to us in pictures," Anna said as a notebook was passed around.

Madeline smiled at the fact before frowning, looking up at Miss Clavel.

"What is it Madeline?" Miss Clavel asked, seeing her eyes.

Madeline began to draw before pointing to herself and her teacher.

"Oh Madeline we'll have alone time when you're better," Miss Clavel assured Madeline with a hug as Madeline shook her head before drawing a book Miss Clavel was reading to the little girl "Madeline I promise I'll finish the book when you're better."

Madeline drew a frown, with a word reading promise as Miss Clavel hugged her once more.

"Miss Clavel what exactly is Madeline's alone time?" Chloe asked in confusion.

Miss Clavel smiled at the question she was given. "It's just Madeline's little alone time with me reading a book to her after you all are asleep is all."

"That is it?" Danielle asked in surprise That's what Madeline wants is a book to be read?"

"Miss Clavel Doctor Chon just pulled up!" Lulu shouted from her place at the window.

"Nicole can you get him?" Miss Clavel asked as Madeline tried to crawl into her lap. "I'm a little busy with Madeline."

Nicole nodded as Madeline barely make a sound.

"Madeline I know you want alone time with me but wait until you are better," Miss Clavel said, stroking her hair. "Okay?"

"Miss Clavel Madeline still can't talk?" Doctor Chon asked as Nicole walked in behind him.

"No. We're doing drawings as a way for her to speak," Miss Clavel explained as Madeline crawled into her lap.

"It seems like she's attached to you Miss Clavel," the doctor noticed, seeing Madeline in her lap.

"Madeline just wants some alone time with me right now," Miss Clavel explained with a sigh."But I'm quite busy."

"Madeline can I look down your throat please?" Doctor Chon asked as Madeline shook her head, turning away from him.

"Madeline please. It won't hurt. Look I can give you ice cream if you keep your mouth open for Doctor Chon," Miss Clavel bribed Madeline drew a bowl with different ice cream toppings.

It made Miss Clavel laugh a little as Madeline opened her mouth, determined to have herself some ice cream.

Doctor Chon looked into Madeline mouth before turning to Miss Clavel. "Still red. Miss Clavel has Madeline tried eating anything?"

Miss Clavel nodded, explaining that while she ate, food eventually would go back up.

"If it comes back up this could have turned into a virus Madeline has," Doctor Chon said, looking concerned.

"Let's just try one scoop of ice cream," Miss Clavel said, stroking Madeline's hair.

"Let's move to the kitchen just in case," Doctor Chon suggested as Miss Clavel carried a napping Madeline in her arms who tried to play with her hair.

"Playing with hair?" Doctor Chon wondered in surprise as they went into the kitchen.

Madeline smiled upon seeing the ice cream as Miss Clavel sat her down.

Taking a spoon, she giggled, beginning to eat.

"Whoa!" Doctor Chon exclaimed with a smile. "Madeline sure likes ice cream!"

Miss Clavel laughed softly, thankful that her smallest student was eating something. "Qui for now."

Madeline yawned, falling asleep at the table as her face landed in the bowl of ice cream.

"Miss Clavel has Madeline been sleeping at night?" Doctor Chon asked as Miss Clavel cleaned the melted ice cream off of Madeline's face'"

"Bits and pieces," Miss Clavel said as Madeline snuggled in her arms.

"I will prescribe antibiotics and it will help her throat hurt less but her sleeping will be a little off track for a few days at least," Doctor Chon said as Miss Clavel nodded softly at his words.

Even in her slumber, Madeline looked up at him worryingly. Lost of sleep?

No. She wanted her alone time.


	6. Diploma of kindness

Chapter Six: Diploma of kindness

Setting: Before and after the end of Madeline at Cooking School from season one.

Everything seemed to be going fine Unit he came to the end of the line where Chef Flambé had lifted the lid which left him displeased and Madeline embarrassed by the display of chicken bones but not chicken before it was realized that there was no diploma for Madeline.

"Madeline what happened to your chicken?" Nicole asked, staring at the bones of what was once a freshly baked chicken.

"Where is your chicken?" Chloe asked in shock as she hugged her diploma while Miss Clavel told them that it was time to go.

Then from the corner of her eye Madeline saw someone wave goodbye

"Très bon Madeline. A deed well done," Miss Clavel said with a smile as they got into the taxi.

That night after they broke their bread "We love our bread, we love our butter but most of all we love each other" and brushed their teeth, the girls hung their diploma above each bed.

Except for Madeline who looked rather blue, not sure what to do.

"Madeline can I talk to you for a minute?" Miss Clavel asked, seeing her looking down.

"Qui Miss Clavel," Madeline muttered with a frown.

"Madeline I saw what happened between you and the kids," Miss Clavel acknowledged once she and Madeline were alone.

"You did Miss Clavel?" Madeline asked in shock.

Miss Clavel laughed, smiling softly. "Qui. I did. It was very generous of you."

"Thank you Miss Clavel," Madeline muttered softly.

"Madeline wait with the other girls. I have a phone call to make really quick," Miss Clavel gently lied, not wanting to reveal her surprise.

Madeline went back to the room as she was no longer blue before playing with her friends as it was something to do.

"Miss Clavel the diploma is ready," Mrs. Murphy said, handing her a piece of paper.

Miss Clavel smiled upon seeing her signature. "Thanks Mrs. Murphy." She gave the woman a gentle hug. "What would I do without your help?"

"Little Madeline deserves it," Mrs. Murphy said with a smile. "After all she showed what was more important than cooking. Kindness."

"I better get back to the girls," Miss Clavel said, hearing noises from upstairs.

Mrs. Murphy smiled, giving her a wink. "Good luck."

"Miss Clavel! What a surprise!" Nicole cried, stop her and the others pillow fight.

"Madeline I have this diploma for you!" Miss Clavel called with a chuckle.

"For me Miss Clavel?" Madeline asked in surprise.

"Qui. A diploma of kindness," Miss Clavel said with a smile.

Madeline blushed softly. "I just did it because I thought it was the right thing to do."

Miss Clavel laughed softly, putting a hand on Madeline's shoulder so Madeline was no longer embarrassed. "Madeline like I told you earlier a deed well done."

"They looked hungry and I couldn't let them down," Madeline muttered as Miss Clavel smiled at her. "I guess I should be proud shouldn't I?"

Miss Clavel laughed, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Qui Madeline."

Madeline smiled, hugging her teacher close. "Merci Miss Clavel."

Once the other girls were asleep, Madeline took down her diploma and hugged it.

Just for her kindness alone Miss Clavel had made sure that the redhead was happy and Madeline couldn't be more proud.

Before long though Madeline was asleep in no time, dreaming of other kinds of kindness she could spread.


	7. After the performance

Chapter Seven: After the performance

Requester: ASianSuccessor2012.

Setting: After Madeline and the Old Violin, another season one episode. How can I tell? The voice of Tracy Lee Smith.

Late that night after they came home after the fireworks display when the girls went to bed, Madeline was awake and want to see Miss Clavel.

And not for their alone time. Just for a hug or two.

"Miss Clavel you awake?" Madeline asked with a smile.

Miss Clavel glanced at the young girl with a smile, putting down her book. "What it it Madeline dear?"

"Miss Clavel why did you correct me earlier when I told you that you did it?" Madeline asked curiously.

Miss Clavel laughed softly, taking Madeline in her arms. "Madeline you and I practiced and practiced. We could've given up-"

"But we didn't!" Madeline shouted with a laugh.

Miss Clavel smiled, stroking her head. "That's right Madeline."

"But Miss Clavel we didn't practice the solo," Madeline said with a frown.

"Dear we had fun. Besides Chloe seemed to enjoy it," Miss Clavel assured the disappointed Madeline with a pat of her head.

"You think so?" Madeline asked with a smile.

Miss Clavel smiled back, chuckling a little. "Yes Madeline."

"Miss Clavel what book are you reading anyways?" Madeline asked with a curious look at said book.

"Why do you ask Madeline?" Miss Clavel asked with a smile.

"I don't know. Looks good," Madeline admitted with a shrug.

"Madeline it's bedtime now," Miss Clavel said with a laugh. "Okay?"

"Read one page to me?" Madeline asked with big puppy eyes. "S'il vous plaît Miss Clavel?'"

Miss Clavel sighed, giving her student a small meaningful smile.

"Alright but only one page. Besides you're giving me early gray hair," Miss Clavel confessed to which Madeline laughed.

"Oh! Can I see?" Madeline asked with a smile.

Miss Clavel shook her head and began to read but with Madeline asking questions it took more than a while.

And that's all there is. There isn't anymore.


	8. Mother's Day

Chapter Eight: Mother's Day

Setting: Sometime after Madeline's Detective School.

 _"Mama! Look what I can do!"_

 _"Mom Miss Clavel helps us out a lot! Even if she's our teacher!"_

 _"I miss you Mama. Good luck at your show. Love your little flower."_

The affection and love that her friends showed to their mothers near and far made Madeline upset though she didn't show it.

In Paris it was Mother's Day and since the death of her parents Madeline could barely celebrate it without crying. Everything about the holiday was discussed in whispers so as Chloe had once put it wouldn't upset her to tears.

"Madeline why aren't you making a card for Miss Clavel?" Yvette asked with a smile. "She's almost like a mom."

"No because Mother's Day is a waste of time!" Madeline yelled as the little girl ran out of the classroom.

"Yvette what did you tell Madeline?" Anna asked, seeing Madeline ran off.

"To make a card for Miss Clavel. Why? Is that a bad thing?" Yvette asked with a frown.

"A very bad thing," Nicole explained, coming into the classroom. "Madeline's crying."

"Oops I guess that was the wrong day to say," Yvette admitted in embarrassment. "But girls Mother's Day is this weekend."

"True but we can't ask Miss Clavel for help," Lulu decided as Yvette nodded.

"Why not?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"Madeline's close with her. Very very close!" Nicole hissed, not wanting tears from Madeline again.

"Right," Sliver admitted in embarrassment. "So now what?"

"We have to think of something to include Madeline in without the mention of our mothers!" Amy cried, becoming worried.

"Like what?" Amy wondered with big eyes.

As the girls thought or tried to use their noodle (brain) Madeline sniffed, rubbing her eyes and sniffing as Miss Clavel came forward.

"Madeline what's the matter?" Miss Clavel asked, sitting beside her.

"Nothing Miss Clavel. I'm fine," Madeline muttered as she ran away from her teacher.

"Little girls everything okay?" Miss Clavel asked upon coming inside the classroom.

The girls shook their heads, explaining what had gone on.

Miss Clavel sighed, knowing what day was almost there to rear its ugly head. Mother's Day. Madeline enjoyed her as a mother figure, laughing and reading together but not any holiday involving parents.

"I should have know Mes petits," Miss Clavel confessed with another sigh. "Look your mothers will be here on Friday so in the meantime I'll try to find something Madeline will like.'"

Yvette sniffed, feeling tears in her eyes. "Miss Clavel this is my fault. If I hadn't said anything to Madeline about making you something then I wouldn't had made her upset."'

Miss Clavel hugged her close, wiping away her tears. "It's alright Yvette."

"No it's not Miss Clavel," Yvette said with another sniff. "How about we make a luncheon at the zoo?"

"That's one of Madeline's favorite places!" Chloe and Nicole exclaimed with giggles.

Miss Clavel laughed softly. "It's perfect."

"Miss Clavel I thought you had gone," Lulu said with a gasp.

"Just for a few minutes Lulu," Miss Clavel said with a smile.

"Are we really going to the zoo?" Madeline asked, peeking her head inside the room.

Chloe chuckled softly, hugging her close. "Yes we're going to the zoo Madeline."

Madeline smiled at the thought of an outing to the zoo. It would keep her mind off Mother's Day.

Friday had arrived quickly than expected as Madeline smiled from ear to ear before bumping into Nicole.

"Madeline you're up early today," Nicole noticed with a yawn.

"Nicole everything alright?" Madeline asked with a smile. "You look a little upset."

Nicole blushed softly. "Oh it's nothing Madeline. Just about my mom."

"What about her?" Madeline wondered in concern.

Nicole sighed a little, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh she won't be here until Sunday afternoon is all."

"You sure Nicole?" Madeline asked, not convinced.

Nicole nodded a little but unknown to her her mother would show up earlier than expected.

"Come on! Miss Clavel is waiting!" Madeline cried, taking her by the hand.

"Madeline no running please!" Nicole yelled,feeling a little discomfort.

"What has getting Madeline so hyped up today?" Chloe

Danielle shrugged, smiling a little bit. "Bets me Chloe.'"

"Could be the zoo," Lulu joked with a laugh.

Yvette nodded a little. "But not a word about our moms."

Lulu nodded, remembering Madeline's emotions. "I know but what's Madeline up too?"

"Who knows," Amy replied, brushing her hair.

"Ellie have you seen Nicole?" Anna asked, looking around the room.

"With Madeline!" Lulu and Amy yelled in unison.

"Merci!" Anna yelled with a laugh.

"Madeline where are you taking me?" Nicole asked as they came to a stop in the sitting room.

"Nicole close your eyes please because Miss Clavel have a surprise for you," Madeline beckoned with a smile.

Nicole closed her eyes before gasping at a familiar voice.

"Mama!" Nicole cried, leaping into her mother's arms.

Nicole's mother laughed softly. "Yes Nicole me and your friends mothers came a day early as Madeline and Miss Clavel set it up."

"You knew?" Nicole asked in surprise. "But I thought-"

Madeline chuckled a little. "Just because I don't have mom doesn't mean that I'd ruin this day for you all. Besides-" She smiled at Miss Clavel who smiled back. "-I believe Miss Clavel is the perfect mother for me."

"Madeline where did you stash the girls mothers?" Nicole wondered, thinking that it was unfair of only her mother showing up.

"At the Hotel Riche," Madeline answered before shrugging shyly. "Remember Nicole's mom not a word to the girls. Please."

"Madeline my lips are sealed," Nicole's mother said with a laugh before taking her daughter's hand. "Come Nicole we need to go shopping."

"Miss Clavel can you read a story to the other girls?" Madeline asked, kind of wanting it herself. "Please?"

"And I suppose you want to join in?" Miss Clavel asked, seeing Madeline embarrassed.

"Maybe," Madeline muttered softly.

Miss Clavel smiled, patting her head."Good Madeline."

Once the story had finished, the girls were getting restless as Madeline lead them to the hotel they had once stayed at.

It left them confused until the ten girls ran to the arms of their respective mothers.

"Madeline how did you get our moms out here?" Lulu asked, hugging her mother close.

"Madeline will tell us after her nap," Chloe said with a chuckle.

The other girls were confused until they spotted Madeline asleep on the ground.

"Unless Madeline was awake before us," Lulu muttered with a smile.

"She was Lulu but you girls spend time with your mothers alright as I need to get Madeline home," Miss Clavel said as she picked up the sleeping Madeline from the ground. "Have fun Mes petits!"

"Madeline is something alright," Danielle said as Miss Clavel left.

"Qui Madeline brought our mothers here," Nicole said with a giggle.

"Miss Clavel?" Madeline asked in confusion upon waking up. "We're home right?"

"Yes Madeline we been back for a hour," Miss Clavel muttered with a chuckle. "Why do you ask?"

"I love you," Madeline said, giving Miss Clavel a hug.

Miss Clavel smiled, stroking her hair. "I love you too dear."

And that's all there is. There isn't anymore.


	9. Madeline after the hospital

Chapter Nine: Madeline after the hospital

Setting: After the first Madeline special.

Fun fact: Tara Strong, the voice behind Bubbles, Dil Pickles, and Twilight Sparkle, was a voice for one of the girls in the special but used her maiden name at the time since she wasn't married yet. Oh the things you learn as an adult because of the internet. And I'm Madeline, the theme song for season one of the cartoon, originated from this one special. I'm more of a fan of Hats Off to Madeline from season two (and three in the United States but updated with music and voice cast) myself but I think it's the nostalgia talking for me.

"Cuddle?" Madeline asked, taking Miss Clavel by the hand as they exited the hospital.

"Not now Madeline," Miss Clavel muttered with a scolding tone.

"Why?" Madeline asked in confusion. "I want cuddles!"

"Madeline I know you want your cuddles my little one but now isn't the time. Doctor Chon said you still need to rest when we get home and no climbing stairs," Miss Clavel explained, leaving Madeline disappointed. "You can sleep with me in my room."

"Is that good?" Madeline asked with a giggle.

"I don't know. You tell me," Miss Clavel suggested with a smile.

"No. Because I can't play pillow fight with my friends!" Madeline pouted with a frown.

"Pillow fight?" Miss Clavel asked in surprise. "That's why you little girls stay up late after I turn off the lights each night?"

Madeline giggled, holding her hands up in defeat. "Oui Miss Clavel."

Miss Clavel chuckled, patting Madeline on the head.

"I think you influenced them dear," Miss Clavel muttered with a smile.

"I did?" Madeline asked in confusion. "All I did was show them my scar."

"That's what I was talking about Madeline was that you influenced them with your scar my dear," Miss Clavel recalled with a chuckle though it had been a pain to wash away the marker off eleven stomachs the next day. "They all had drawn scars on their stomachs the day we had visited you last week.

Madeline smiled, a little impressed with her friends thinking that they could get scars too. "Wow."

She laughed a little, hugging Miss Clavel close before falling asleep on the ride home.

"Madeline wake up dear. We're home," Miss Clavel said, gently shaking Madeline awake.

"Home? Come on Miss Clavel! Hello street! Hello houses! Hello friends!" Madeline yelled with a giggle as her friends hugged her.

"Here's your doll," Nicole said with a smile.

"My tiger!" Madeline shouted upon seeing the stuffed animal that terrified her friends. "I was wondering where my tiger went too!"

"We came by the hospital this morning but you were still sleeping," Danielle explained with a smile.

Madeline blushed softly, looking around.

No cracks on the ceiling that looked like rabbits. She was home but the little girl wanted her cuddles.

"Come tiger let's go find Miss Clavel," Madeline told the giant animal with a smile Maybe now we can get cuddles."

"Where's Madeline going?" Yvette wondered in confusion.

"Finding cuddles," Chole answered with a smirk. "What? Is it new to you?"

"Not exactly," Yvette muttered with a smile. "I just never thought she was all cuddly like."

"Oui I know," Lulu confessed with a smile. "Madeline is still kinda new to this school.''

"Miss Clavel when can we cuddle?" Madeline asked, walking inside the teacher's room.

"Madeline! Don't scare me like that!" Miss Clavel scolded, dropping some lotion on the floor.

"Is that for my scar?" Madeline asked widely. "I like my scar!"

Miss Clavel chuckled a little bit, taking her hand. "I know Madeline but this lotion will help keep your scar dry."

"No lotion!" Madeline screamed, kicking her legs on the floor. "No! No! No! No!"

Miss Clavel sighed, placing some of the lotion on her hand.

"Madeline what this the lotion look like to you?" Miss Clavel asked with a smile.

"Yucky Miss Clavel," Madeline muttered with a gag.

"I know it's yucky but it'll help your scar," Miss Clavel explained with a chuckle.

"Do I get a cuddle?" Madeline asked with a smile.

"No cuddles will have to wait until your follow up checkup with Doctor Chon in three weeks," Miss Clavel explained with a smile. "Alright?"

"But three weeks takes forever to get here!" Madeline pouted with a frown.

"I know Madeline now please hold still for five minutes while I put the lotion on your scar," Miss Clavel beckoned with a stroke of her hair. "It may be cold my dear so be brave like you always are."

Madeline did what she was told, whimpering a little before being let go.

"Just one cuddle?" Madeline asked with a smile. "Please?"

Miss Clave sighed, shaking her head. "I wish I could Madeline but I can't as that will only hurt your scar more sweetheart."

"Why Miss Clavel? When I hugged Danielle at the hospital, I didn't feel no pain," Madeline recalled in confusion.

"You were on medication at the time sweetie," Miss Clavel explained with a soft smile.

"Medicine equals cuddle?" Madeline wondered with big eyes. "Yay! Cuddles! Cuddles!"

Miss Clavel chuckled at her excitement over cuddles, gently taking away her tiger from its gasp in her arms. "No Madeline. Medication equals no pain sweetie "

"No pain? That's all that yuck medicine does?" Madeline asked in disappointment. "What about the cuddles Miss Clavel?"

Miss Clavel was unsure about the cuddles herself as Madeline snuggled against her chest.

Maybe she could just let that one cuddle slide just this once.

"Miss Clavel!" Anna called from the front entrance of the room. "Dinner is ready!"

"Oui? Coming!" Miss Clavel called back, turning to her sleeping student. "Madeline wake up please."

"No. Cuddles," Madeline muttered with a groan, going back to sleep.

"Oh dear. I take that the lotion for her scar must had made Madeline sleepy. Goodnight my angel," Miss Clavel muttered as the teacher left the room.


	10. The returned voice

Chapter Ten: The returned voice

Setting: After chapter five.

In an old house in Paris

That was covered in vines

Lived twelve little girls

In two straight lines.

As they broke their bread that night and brushed their teeth and went to bed, Miss Clavel had put Madeline to bed for The little girl had played all day.

But was now tried and was lucky to not have a thing to say.

As Madeline slept, she dreamt of having her voice back before waking up to the sun.

"G-Girls?" Madeline squeaked with a stutter.

"Huh?" Lulu asked before she gasped with a smile. "Madeline you're talking again!"

"What is it Madeline?" Danielle wondered with a yawn.

Madeline smiled, getting out of bed excitedly "Good morning!"

The other girls giggled a little bit, leaving Madeline confused as she went to brush her teeth.

"Did I do something wrong?" Madeline asked herself as she got on her step stool. "I must've done something wrong, didn't I?"

"you didn't do nothing wrong Madeline," Chloe assured the girl with a smile since her sink was next to Madeline's. "Just that your voice had been gone for a few days is all."

Madeline giggled, not believing her ears at what she was hearing. "No way Chole."

Nicole laughed, gently hitting Madeline in the back. "Oui it was Madeline."

"Oh," Madeline muttered in embarrassment, feeling uneasy.

"Hey you were fun," Lulu confessed with a giggle.

"I was?" Madeline asked in surprise.

"Qui! You was!" Yvette yelled with a smile.

Madeline smiled at the thought before splashing water from the sink on Nicole.

Nicole splashed back which set off the other girls with giggles filling up the air.

"Little girls what happened in here?" Miss Clavel asked, noticing the water. "Your breakfast is getting cold."

The girls looked at Madeline who blushed, pushing back her wet hair.

"Sorry Miss Clavel but my voice is back!" Madeline shouted with a giggle.

"I can see that your voice is back," Miss Clavel muttered with a chuckle. "Now if you are well enough to talk then you are well enough to help clean the mess up."

Madeline pouted, mumbling under her breath as Chloe handed her a mop.

"Just be quiet and help," Chloe whispered with a smile.

Madeline groaned but didn't lay with a pout. "Okay."

In a flash, the girls were finished as Madeline looked at Miss Clavel with anxiousness.

"Are you mad?" Madeline asked with a gulp.

"No. Just a bit disappointed," Miss Clavel muttered, taking Madeline by the hand.

"Why are you disappointed Miss Clavel?" Madeline asked in surprise, not understanding.

"Because I've taught you better than that Madeline," Miss Clavel reminded the little girl with a smile.

"So I won't be punished for starting the mess?" Madeline asked with a giggle.

"Madeline no cuddles for one week," Miss Clavel decided with a stern tone.

"But Miss Clavel!" Madeline protested with a stomp of her foot.

Miss Clavel gently put a finger to Madeline's lip as she grumbled.

No cuddles? What was she going to do?

"Go get dressed Madeline," Miss Clavel beckoned, gently letting go of her hand.

"Yes Miss Clavel," Madeline muttered with a frown, not liking being denied cuddles.

"I should have stooped with the cuddles a long time ago," Miss Clavel muttered as the teacher of twelve little girls went down the stairs.

"Madeline you okay?" Chloe asked, seeing tears in her eyes.

"I'm okay," Madeline stated with a sniff.

"Madeline what's the matter?" Amy asked in concern.

"She looks ready to burst," Nicole muttered as Madeline began to cry.

The normally brave little girl had broken down, trying to give herself cuddles.

"This is about your cuddles Madeline?" Nicole asked with a smile. "Oui?"

Madeline nodded as the girls surrounded her while Miss Clavel had came back upstairs, gently putting a hand on Madeline's shoulder.

"Madeline I did it for a good reason Me Pepite," Miss Clavel said, seeing Madeline in tears.

"Why no cuddles Miss Clavel?" Madeline asked with a sniff.

"Madeline I don't want you to end up like Pierre le fey," Miss Clavel explained with a frown. "Not listening to me."

Madeline looked up at Miss Clavel and hugged her, burying her face.

Miss Clavel stroked her hair as Madeline sobbed, unable to stop herself.

"Madeline I'm sorry but you have to learn your lesson," Miss Clavel reminded the little girl with a deplorable smile. "It's just for one week."

Madeline sniffed, not being able to protest any longer before letting go.

It was just for a week. She'll be okay without cuddles.


	11. Hair

Chapter Eleven: Hair

Setting: Before the end of Lost in Paris.

Madeline sighed, looking at the mirror since she arrived home from the lace shop. Her hair looked like it got in a fight and lost as Madeline sighed again.

"Madeline everything okay?" Miss Clavel asked with a smile. "Our walk starts in a few minutes."

"Non merci Miss Clavel. I don't want to go," Madeline explained with a sigh.

"Why not Madeline?" Miss Clavel asked in concern You usually love our walks."

"My hair! That's why I don't want to go!" Madeline pouted, crossing her arms. "It's fearful!"

"Fearful huh?" Miss Clavel wondered, putting a hand through it.

Madeline blushed, feeling uneasy. "Just the side of the hair."

"Madeline it'll grow back," Miss Clavel assured her with a smile.

"You're right Miss Clavel. But I still don't want to go out," Madeline admitted as she hugged herself.

Miss Clavel sighed, stroking her hair. "Madeline no one will notice."

"Yes they will. And they'll be mean about it to," Madeline stated with a frown. "You don't know what I've been through!"

"I know that sweetheart but you're home now," Miss Clavel reminded her as Madeline began to cry. "Oh Madeline it's okay."

"Girls we have to do something," Chloe said, turning to the girls as Madeline continued to cry.

Nicole was confused. "Like what?"

"Something to cheer Madeline up!" Danielle decided with a smile.

"But what?" Lulu asked with a smile.

"Chloe you saw that lady cut Madeline hair," Anna reminded Chloe with a smile. "you remember?"

" Uh huh," Chloe recalled with a frown. "Come on everyone!"

The girls ran upstairs to their room as Chloe grabbed the safety scissors she had off her dresser.

"It's usually for crafts but this time it's different. Nicole can you hold my hair for me?" Chloe asked with a smile.

Nicole nodded with a smile of her own, biting her lip.

"What if we get caught?" Yvette asked with a gulp.

"Yvette, Miss Clavel is comforting Madeline and Miss Murphy is cleaning up breakfast dishes. We won't get caught!" Anna hissed as Nicole showed locks of Chloe's hair.

"One down, ten to go," Nicole chuckled with a smile.

"But who's going to do you Nicole?" Yvette asked in worry.

"I will then I will do the rest of you girls," Chloe answered, taking her safety scissors back. "Nicole you're next."

"We're doing this for Madeline," Danielle reminded one of the girls who tried to run off.

Cutting their hair was terrifying but it was for Madeline and she was their friend.

Their friend that needed all of their support.

Anna gulped, taking her pride. "Let's do it."

Chloe smiled back, patting her shoulder. "Good. Okay next!"

Lulu was next and with nine girls and their hair cut later, Chloe cleaned out her safety scissors before dumping the hair far into the bathroom trash can that was next to Madeline's stepping stool.

Sighing in relief, the girls started to get ready as Miss Clavel took Madeline by the hand.

"Um Miss Clavel where are the other girls?" Madeline asked, expecting them to be outside.

Miss Clavel smiled, patting her head gently. "They're coming Madeline."

Madeline believed her as she held her head up high.

After much convincing from Miss Clavel, the little girl was going to be brave. Like she normally was.

As the girls left the house Miss Clavel was in shock to find they had all copied Madeline's locks.

"Miss Clavel what do you think of our hair?" Chloe asked with a smile.

Miss Clavel could only look back at Madeline who smiled.

"All of you did this for our Madeline?" Miss Clavel wondered in surprise.

"Qui Miss Clavel' we heard Madeline get upset over her hair," Nicole answered with a giggle.

Madeline hid her face in embarrassment as Miss Clavel knelt down beside her.

"They did this for you. Aren't you happy my little one?" Miss Clavel asked with a smile.

"Qui. Very happy," Madeline said with a chuckle.

"Ready for our walk Madeline?" Lulu asked with a smile.

Madeline giggled, jumping up and down. "Qui. Let's go."

Madeline took Miss Clavel by the hand as they and the girls began their walk for the day.

The haircuts might have gotten some looks but Madeline didn't care, smiling at her friends.

They were the best friends that she would ever have as she rubbed her eyes, yawning a little from lost sleep.

"Madeline everything okay?" Anna wondered in concern, gently tapping Madeline's shoulder. "You keep pushing me."

"Sleepy," Madeline muttered with a yawn.

"Guess she was worrying about her hair last night," Chloe realized with a frown. "We were exhausted to talk last night."

"Qui we were," Danielle recalled before realizing her mistake. "Oops."

"I know right. One of us has to be awake to talk to Madeline before bed from now on just like we used to when she first came to the old house," Lulu reminded the girls with a stern smile.

The girls agreed as Miss Clavel picked up a sleepy Madeline before she could fall to the ground.

"Little girls! Please!" Miss Clavel scolded before stroking a sleeping Madeline's hair. "Well that was a quick walk."

Madeline didn't hear what else was she on the way back to the old house. Instead she was dreaming.

Dreaming of what a family and friends could really be.


	12. Bad Madeline

Chapter Twelve: Bad Madeline

Setting: During Madeline and the New Girl.

"Miss Clavel can we cuddle and read a story?" Madeline asked upon seeing her favorite teacher. "Please?"

"Hi Madeline!" Lakshmi greeted with a smile. "Me and Miss Clavel are reading a book."

"But it's my time with her!" Madeline grumbled with crossed arms.

"Madeline where are your manners?!" Miss Clavel scolded the little girl with a stern look. "Our friend is new here."

"But Miss Clavel we always read and cuddle together!" Madeline pouted before seeing Lakshmi in Miss Clavel's arms. "Why are you cuddling and reading with Lakshmi? She has parents she can go back home too!"

Tears were starting to fill Madeline's eyes as she left the room.

If Miss Clavel didn't love her anymore then Madeline would have to be bad as she went upstairs and into the bedroom.

"No more bed time! Time for bad fun!" Madeline laughed as she quickly changed back into her clothes and left the room and went back down the stairs.

She wondered what to do first before spotting paints from the sitting room.

Grabbing the paints, Madeline began to draw on the wall.

"Miss Clavel why is Madeline mad now?" Lakshmi asked in confusion. "She was nice earlier and we look through the telescope before bedtime."

"She just gets jealous of others getting her time," Miss Clavel explained as she put down the book they were reading.

"Time?" Lakshmi asked in confusion.

"I mean mine and Madeline's special time reading and cuddles at night time is all Lakshmi," Miss Clavel explained with a smile.

"Oh your and Madeline's special time like we're doing right now Miss Clavel?" Lakshmi asked in surprise.

Miss Clavel chuckled softly, taking her hand. "Qui Lakshmi. Now it's time for bed now. Come on."

The little girl nodded, unaware that Madeline was still making trouble downstairs.

"Oh! Miss Clavel is not going to like this!" Madeline giggled, spraying toothpaste over the bathroom.

Madeline skipped out the bathroom and into the classrooms next.

"I wonder if the window is opened," Madeline muttered as she pulled the window open. " That's better! It's windy. Now for the dining room!"

"Um Miss Clavel what Happened to the sitting room?" Lakshmi asked, seeing the room covered in paint.

"Madeline," Miss Clavel realized before hearing little giggles from the kitchen.

"Is she going to be in trouble!?" Lakshmi asked, being uncertain.

"We shall see Lakshmi. Okay now off to bed please," Miss Clavel said with a smile.

"Forks and knives and spoons in the the chocolate!" Madeline laughed, proud of herself "Now I can do what I want too! Like Miss Clavel's old student!"

"Madeline!" Miss Clavel scolded, hearing her voice.

"Hello Miss Clavel! How do you do?" Madeline asked with a smile.

"How I appreciate your manners, now isn't the time," Miss Clavel told Madeline who frowned.

"Why not Miss Clavel? I do what I want when I want and you can't stop me!" Madeline yelled, crossing her arms. "Bad Madeline now! The good Madeline is no more!"

"Is this because of our time together?" Miss Clavel asked as Madeline starting to cry. "Honey I didn't mean to do what I did.

Madeline sniffed, not believing her words. "No Miss Clavel."

"Madeline I love you very much. And besides Lakshmi couldn't fall asleep because she just missed her parents," Miss Clavel explained with a smile.

"She did?" Madeline asked in surprise. "I'm sorry Miss Clavel."

"Aw.. Come here sweetheart," Miss Clavel muttered, taking Madeline in her arms as Madeline hugged miss Clavel tightly. "Madeline you know I can't let this slide. You will have to be punished."

Madeline frowned, hoping the punishment wasn't too extreme.

Maybe no desert for a week. Yeah. Maybe that was it. As long as it wasn't cuddles, she could handle it.

"Madeline your punishment is no deserts and no cuddles for one week," Miss Clavel decided, not changing her mind.

"Can it just be deserts instead?" Madeline bribed with a smile. "And not cuddles?"

"Okay. Just no desert," Miss Clsvel chuckled softly before turning stern. "You'll be cleaning your mess up before our walk tomorrow."

Madeline nodded in understanding, not going to pout. "Qui Miss Clavel."

"That's all Madeline gets Miss Clavel?" Lakshmi asked in disbelief. "Man she's good but I would rethink the punishment when you see the bathroom and the classroom."

Miss Clavel took Madeline up the stairs and gasped at the mess as Madeline giggled happily.

"Do you like it?" Madeline asked with a smile.

"Madeline what happened here?" Miss Clavel asked, seeing the messes in front of her.

"Me being bad," Madeline answered with a laugh.

"I see that," Miss Clavel muttered, turning to the little girl. "I'm afraid that I'll have to add more to your punishment."

"More to my punishment?" Madeline asked with a frown. "But that's not fair!"

She just wanted to be bad and cause trouble. What was so wrong about it?

"Madeline no deserts and no reading time with me at bedtime," Miss Clavel decided, not wanting her to get away unpunished.

"But that isn't fair!" Madeline outed with crossed arms.

"Well I'm sorry Madeline but when you want to be bad, you get punished," Miss Clavel explained as Madeline sighed, giving up without a fight. "Okay girls time for bed."


	13. Accidents happen part one

Chapter Thirteen: Accidents happen part one

Setting: A month after Lost in Paris.

"Huh? What?" Madeline asked with a gasp, looking down at the end of her bed. "What have I done?"

She hadn't been wetting the bed since she was very little, biting her lip in embarrassment.

All she had was a nightmare which she reminded herself to be a negative dream but Madeline was scared.

"Madeline what? It's only six in the morning,"Chloe grumbled, looking at her best friend.

Madeline blushed softly, wishing she could kick herself. " Nothing Chloe. Go back to bed."

Seeing Chloe turn her head back to the side, Madeline sneaked, out of the room, covering her stain so none of the girls could see it.

"Miss Clavel! Miss Clavel!" Madeline yelled, banging on the door to where only her teacher would hear.

"Madeline what's the matter?" Miss Clavel asked upon opening the door.

"Oh um a little accident," Madeline muttered, biting her lip.

"Let's see Madeline," Miss Clavel suggested with a smile.

Taking her hand, Miss Clavel noticed Madeline turning red in the face as they walked into the girls room.

"It's here," Madeline muttered in embarrassment, pointing to her bed. "I'm sorry."

"Madeline what did you do before bedtime last night?"Miss Clavel asked, making Madeline feel uneasy.

"Nothing!" Madeline yelled in embarrassment, feeling ashamed. "It happened during the night."

"A nightmare made you have your accident?" Miss Clavel wondered as tears leaked in Madeline's eyes. "Thought so. Oh Madeline me petite listen you're home now. Everything is okay. Well since it's almost morning you go get ready."

Madeline nodded with a sniff, getting ready as she took off her nightgown, setting it aside on a chair.

She was so embarrassed, feeling ashamed that she had done what she did.

Madeline quickly got dressed and brushed her teeth, heading for the downstairs as Miss Clavel quick charges Madeline's bed sheet

"Miss Clavel where did Madeline go?" Lulu asked in confusion.

"Downstairs dear," Miss Clavel answered with a smile. "She really wanted to be up early today."

"And didn't wait for us?" Nicole wondered in surprise.

"Something's up," Anna muttered in concern.

"Miss Clavel is it just us or has Madeline you know changed a little?" Danielle wondered in concern.

"Since the Uncle Horst incident?" Miss Clavel asked, seeing her students concerned for Madeline.

"Qui!" The girls answered with shouts of agreement.

"Okay I have noticed a change in Madeline a little bit," Miss Clavel confessed, not wanting to lie to the girls.

"That's good. Now we better get ready," Amy suggested with a smile.

Seeing her students get ready, Miss Clavel walked out of the room, hearing Madeline look at herself in shame.

"Miss Clavel?" Madeline asked with a sniff, running to her teacher.

"Madeline? I thought you were downstairs," Miss Clavel recalled in surprise upon seeing the little girl in her arms.

"I was but I need to ask you something please," Madeline explained with a sniff.

"Okay me petite," Miss Clavel said, stroking Madeline's hair as the little girl sat in her lap.

"Miss Clavel what would happened if I had drink coffee at night?" Madeline asked with a giggle.

"Coffee?" Miss Clavel asked in a scolding tone. "Madeline you're too young!"

"I know but would it had stopped my nightmares?" Madeline wondered, looking ashamed. "I wouldn't had wet the bed if I could drink it."

"Madeline no coffee before bed!" Miss Clavel scolded with a waving finger. "I mean it!"

"But Miss Clavel Fifi and my other eleven new friends drink it and they have no nightmares!" Madeline protested with a frown.

"Madeline you live here with me. Besides I'm sorry for your nightmares and your accident this morning but you can't change that," Miss Clavel explained, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Understand?"

"Qui but does it mean I have to wear something that's um not for me?" Madeline asked with a gulp.

"Only time will tell Madeline," Miss Clavel assured her with a smile.

"Qui Miss Clavel!" Madeline giggled, getting off her lap. "See you downstair.

Seeing Madeline run down the stairs, Miss Clavel smiled softly. The little girl was a good kid and hopefully her experience with bed wetting was only temporary.

After all as the old saying went accidents happen.

"I'll have to be sneaky tonight" and have one little drink of coffee is all. Yes!" Madeline giggled to herself, clapping her hands in excitement.

She but her lip, crossing her legs impatiently as Madeline held back a whimper, wanting to be like her old self before her kidnapping.

"Madeline why are you still standing by the stairs?" Yvette asked, seeing Madeline biting her lip.

"N-No reason!" Madeline squeaked, turning red in the face. "No. No. I thought it was over when I had wet the bed."

"What was over?" Yvette asked in confusion.

"Nothing! Just go!" Madeline hissed, biting her lip to hold back the tears in her eyes.


	14. Accidents happen- part two

Chapter Fourteen: accidents happen- part two

Setting: Taken from the last chapter.

"Madeline everything okay?" Chloe asked, seeing her friend shiver. "Why is the floor wet?"

"No. It's wet because of me," Madeline answered in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"So this morning you woke up because you-" Chloe began as Madeline began to tear up. "Miss Clavel! We have a situation!"

"Oh Madeline," Miss Clavel muttered, seeing the wet floor. "Me petite, accidents happen. Come on let's get you cleaned up."

"Did Madeline just wet the floor?" Yvette asked in shock.

"Yes Yvette," Chloe answered with a sigh.

"Madeline never used to you know wet the floor or the bed," Yvette muttered in little disgust.

It could be a one time thing," Nicole stated at Yvette who wasn't sure to agree or not.

"You think it could be part of her being scared from her kidnapping?" Danielle wondered, getting a mop to clean up the mess.

"Could be," Lulu muttered as she came with a bucket of water for the mop.

The girls hoped to be right as Madeline watched them clean up her mess in embarrassment.

She didn't mean it. It was an accident.

"I don't want to go back out there," Madeline confessed as Miss Clavel started to clean her up. "I don't want to embarrass myself."

"Madeline why not me petite?" Miss Clavel wondered in surprise You are usually brave."

Madeline sighed, biting her lip. "I know but I can't go back out there."

"I see now. It's because of what happened isn't it?" Miss Clavel asked with a small, sympathetic smile.

"Yes. Miss Clavel I'm scared. What if they start making fun of me?" Madeline asked, going down into the water to hide.

"Madeline! No!" Miss Clavel yelled as she reached into the water to pull the little girl up.

"Miss Clavel! Please!" Madeline pleaded, looking ready to cry. "I just want to be alone."

"And let you go in the water again?" Miss Clavel asked, her mind flashing back to the river.

Madeline could barely swim on her own. How could she be alone for just a minute or two?

"Miss Clavel you okay?" Madeline asked, getting the teacher away from that day.

"Of course me petite. Come on. I have something for you," Miss Clavel explained, wrapping Madeline in a towel.

"What is it?" Madeline asked with a giggle.

"You'll see me petite," Miss Clavel answered as Madeline left with Miss Clavel.

The little girl was confused, looking around the room as she spotted a bag.

Maybe the bag had toys. Toys that could cheer her up.

Madeline pulled open the bag to find not toys but a package.

"Miss Clavel what is this?" Madeline asked with a disappointed look. "This isn't a toy."

"Madeline these accidents can't be happening," Miss Clavel explained with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry but it's pull ups."

"Pull ups?! No way Miss Clavel! That's for toddlers and I'm way past my toddler years!" Madeline argued with crossed arms. "Can't I not wear them? Please?"

She was already embarrassed and feared being teased but the thought of wearing something that her age had already passed scared Madeline.

"Madeline I'm sorry but no more arguing. You can wear them under your dress," Miss Clavel suggested with a smile. "It's almost like big girl underwear. No one will notice."

"No! I am not wearing no pull up!" Madeline yelled, ready to scream. "They're not my fault! They're not my fault!"

"Madeline listen to me. Let's say if you have one of your accidents in front of someone important to us and the school? How would you feel?" Miss Clavel asked as Madeline looked at her. "As your teacher I would feel embarrassed to explain to the important person about your accidents."

"True. I forgot about Lord Cucuface and the board of trustees," Madeline admitted with an embarrassed look. "Oh alright I'll wear one only when I have to."

"Good girl!" Miss Clavel cheered as Madeline held her hand. "Qui me petite?"

"Can I just wear one for today?" Madeline asked with a shy tone. "I don't want to get my dress dirty."

"Alright Madeline and you can even put this on yourself without any help," Miss Clavel said with a smile of encouragement Go on try it."

Madeline tried on the new piece of clothing as she looked at Miss Clavel for reassurance.

Her accidents were new and if what she was wearing was going to help her decrease them then it had to work.

"It should work me petite," Miss Clavel assured her but Madeline had other plans for the night.

Plans involving coffee that no one needed to know about as Madeline got dressed, joining her friend in a small hug.


	15. Miss Clavel's surprise

Chapter Fifteen: Miss Clavel's surprise

Setting: A few days before season three.

The boy who cried wolf. Madeline loved the story as she looked at Miss Clavel with a frown once the other girls ran outside to play.

"You sure there is no girl?" Madeline asked with a pout.

"Yes Madeline I'm sure," Miss Clavel answered with a smile.

"Can I be with you today?" Madeline asked with a smile.

Miss Clavel nodded her head, sending the little girl into excitement. Madeline took Miss Clavel by the hand, wanting to walk around to where they thought they would be doing.

"Madeline! Slow down honey!" Miss Clavel shouted with a laugh.

"No Miss Clavel I have a surprise for you!" Madeline yelled with a giggle. "Come on please! Girls is the surprise ready yet?"

"Ready!" Nicole yelled with a smile.

"Miss Clavel, close your eyes and no peeking!" Madeline beckoned with a smile. "Or you'll ruin it!"

Miss Clavel obeyed with a smile, wondering what all her students could have done.

"Okay Miss Clavel you can open your eyes now!" Madeline giggled with a smile.

"Oh girls!" Miss Clavel gasped in shock. "What did you do?"

"Did what Miss Clavel?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"Do to make this surprise!" Miss Clavel laughed with a smile.

Madeline blushed, brushing her feet. "It was my idea."

"Yes and we helped her put it together," Nicole explained with a smile. "Especially since you helped her with her accident last week."

Madeline nodded in embarrassment at the memory. "Seemed like the best way to get Miss Clavel away from the backyard. I'm just thankful to be back to my old self once more."

"We are too," Chloe admitted with a smile.

"Except at night," Madeline muttered softly, biting her lip.

Lulu patted her back, smiling a little bit. "Yes but Madeline you're getting a bit better of sleeping without your doll so much now."

"Hey you're right Lulu I am! So Miss Clavel how do you like your resting place?" Madeline asked with a giggle before she frowned. "Miss Clavel?"

"It seems like Miss Clavel loves it," Danielle muttered with a giggle.

"How can you tell?" Madeline asked in confusion.

"Madeline do you hear Miss Clavel talking?" Anna asked with a smile.

Madeline shook her head, tucking Miss Clavel in. "You're like a mom to me Miss Clavel. Good night. Sweet dreams."

"Let's go play ball!" Amy suggested with a giggle. "Come on Madeline!"

"Merci but I want to stay here," Madeline confessed with a smile before she saw Pepito going into their clubhouse they had finished.

"Alright Madeline," Chloe said before joining the other girls.

Madeline took one last look at Miss Clavel before running off.

It had been her fault for why the one she thought of to be a mom was exhausting but she wouldn't trade Miss Clavel for anything in the world.

"Madeline wait up! What happened?" Pepito asked in concern for his friend.

Madeline laughed softly. "I'm fine. Just fine."

Pepito sighed, shaking his head. "I know that laugh. Now what happened?"

Madeline sighed, looking at the floor. "Pepito an I not like myself?"

"What do you mean?" Pepito asked in confusion.

"I mean like my old self," Madeline muttered softly, biting her lip.

Pepito look hesitant to answer. Madeline was still like her old self.

Except she was a little traumatized from what happened to her.

"Madeline, you're still your old self as before," Pepito told her with a smile, nudging her arm. "Just a little traumatized."

"He's right dear," Miss Clavel added with a chuckle. "Madeline I know it hasn't been easy lately."

"Because of my being different?" Madeline asked with a frown. "I'm sorry."

Miss Clavel hugged her close, not wanting her upset. "Madeline you'll be back to your old self sooner or later."

"Really?" Madeline asked with a unsure look. "I don't believe it."

"It's the truth Madeline. It may not happen now," Miss Clavel explained with a smile. "But it's doesn't mean that it won't."


	16. A new star

Chapter Sixteen: A new star

Setting: Years after New Changes.

Madeline was twenty five years old and a young children's writer with her childhood friend Pepito who was now her husband.

Living in London with their little girl, Madeline felt a tug of her dress as she looked down.

"Mommy, lady name Miss Clavel is here!" Clara yelled with a giggle.

"Clara, that's your grandma who you're named after!" Madeline lightly scolded before she smiled. "Hey Miss Clavel I see you already met Clara."

Miss Clavel laughed with a smile. "She reminds me of you."

"Up! Up!" Clara giggled, holding up her hands.

"I see Clara likes to be held," Miss Clavel muttered with a chuckle."

"Clara no up up today. Now go to the living room and wait," Madeline said, waving her hand to the living room "Thank you dear."

Clara whined before hearing one of her favorite shows play as Madeline smiled at her adopted mother.

"She's definitely me. Especially with cuddles," Madeline remarked with a laugh.

"I know. So Madeline how has this new book been coming along?" Miss Clavel wondered as both women walked to the living room.

Pepito laughed, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "With it based on her childhood, rather well."

Madeline blushed in embarrassment at the compliment she was given by her husband. "Pepito, part of it is based on my childhood. Except for a new place and a make teacher this time."

"And Clara doing the voice of the protagonist I'm guessing?" Miss Clavel wondered with a smile. "Nicole has told me about the show that she's doing based off your books."

"You know it!" Madeline exclaimed with a chuckle. "We'll be filming the first episode soon so if you want, I can take you to the set."

Miss Clavel smiled, hugging Madeline close. "I would love too!"

"Don't worry it won't be like the spider lady. I promise," Madeline muttered, remembering it well.

Miss Clavel smiled in remembrance as Madeline asked her husband to take Clara for awhile.

Pepito nodded, leaving them alone before Madeline flung herself into Miss Clavel's arms.

"Madeline is everything alright my little one?" Miss Clavel wondered, a bit startled with how her adult adopted daughter was acting .

"Qui. I just miss cuddles," Madeline confessed with a smile. "When I do it with Clara, it reminds me of us."

"Aw. Madeline, that's sweet," Miss Clavel said with a kiss on her cheek. "You're a great mother."

"Yeah. But if it wasn't for Pepito knocking me up, we wouldn't have gotten married so early," Madeline said with a sigh.

"Madeline just be thankful it was Pepito who did it and not a stranger," Miss Clavel reminded her as Madeline nodded. "Besides you were only nineteen at the time."

"And I ran to you crying when I found out!" Madeline recalled with a laugh before she smiled softly. "Thank you for being here with me."

"Anytime Madeline!" Miss Clavel laughed with a smile as they drove to stage eight.

"Here we are Miss Clavel!" Madeline cried with a smile, helping her out of the car. "I know it's different from the radio but-"

"Madeline I don't mind," Miss Clavel interrupted with a smile of her own. "I just want you happy."

"Really Miss Clavel?" Madeline asked, having since Clara was born stopped calling her mama.

Miss Clavel nodded, patting her head. "Really Madeline."

Madeline nodded without any protest like she would've done as a child before coming to a light.

"What's with the light Miss Clavel?" Madeline wondered, looking surprised. "Is it a party of some sort?"

"Madeline!" Chloe yelled, coming out of the light. "You thought we forgot your twenty fifth birthday did you?"

Madeline gasped in shock, really surprised as her old friends hugged her. "No. But with Clara I just forgot."

"I know. Little ones can keep you quite busy," Lulu admitted, holding a sleeping little girl in her arms.

"Is she yours?" Madeline asked as Miss Clavel came up to her.

Lulu blushed, holding her daughter close. " Yes I had her a few days ago thanks to my husband Rick."

"Clara is definitely going to be the leader of our girls!" Chloe chuckled with a smile. "Probably be like her mother too."


	17. Madeline's plan

Chapter Seventeen: Madeline's plan

Setting: Hours after Madeline's rescue in Lost in Paris.

 _"There's no one here to help you."_

Madeline awoken with a start, her heart beating faster and faster.

She glanced at the window in front of the room she and the other girls shared.

Seeing the sun slowly set, she rubbed her eyes, hoping that she wasn't dreaming of being back home.

"Madeline what were you dreaming about anyway?" Chloe asked with a smile. "It's almost night time."

"It's not your business Chloe," Madeline muttered with a growl.

"Chloe she just came home hours ago. She might be unsure if she's really with us!" Nora yelled with crossed arms.

"I've never thought of that."

"Nora's right Chloe. After what happened today at the lace shop, I'm glad Madeline's back," Lulu said with a smile.

"Me too little girls," Miss Clavel smiled before seeing Madeline run into her arms. "Madeline what is it?"

Madeline didn't say, looking at the window before pointing at it as Miss Clavel assured her that there was nothing out there.

"You sure?" Madeline asked with a shaky breath.

"Qui," Miss Clavel assured, causing the little girl to cry. "Madeline please calm down mon petit. Were you dreaming?"

"Yes," Madeline sniffed, hugging on Miss Clavel tighter than ever before.

"Madeline can you remember your dream?"

Madeline nodded, explaining about the lace factory before seeing her teacher let her go and clench her fists.

Miss Clavel wasn't furious with the little girl or any of her students.

She was more furious at the people who traumatized her angel.

"Where's Miss Clavel going? Come on! Let's go friends!" Madeline yelled as the twelve little girls ran after their teacher.

"Has she gone mad?" Nicole asked in worry.

"No no. She would never do that," Chloe assured with a smile. "She's just furious."

"I never saw this side of Miss Clavel before," Madeline muttered, a little afraid.

"Me neither Madeline," Danielle said, squeezing her hand.

"Little girls! I thought I heard voices!" Miss Clavel chuckled, her fury slowing down a little.

"Why are you mad Miss Clavel?"

"Madeline, I'm not mad. Those people just got me furious."

"You mean the kidnappers?" Lulu guessed with a frown.

"Qui Lulu," Miss Clavel sighed, gathering the girls in a hug. "I love all of you. I just don't like it when others take advantage of you. Like Madeline was taken advantage of."

"But Miss Clavel! We're all fine!" Chloe protested, having Madeline shake her head. "Madeline, I forgot that you just came home to us."

"No not me, Chloe. I'm worried for my new friends," Madeline frowned, wiping away a small tear. "They don't have anywhere to go."

"Oh Madeline remember the reward money you were given? Why not use it to help the girls," Miss Clavel suggested with a smile.

"Merci Miss Clavel I know just the place! It just needs to be fixed up and painted a little but it's a few block away from the old house!"

"Won't that be nice!"

"Miss Clavel, I never want you that mad like you were earlier ever again!" Madeline shouted, giving her teacher a hug. "Unless someone as you explained takes advantage of us."


	18. Reunion

Chapter Eighteen: Reunion

Setting: After Madeline's Holiday with Mr. Grump.

"Miss Clavel! I'm happy to see you again!" Madeline giggled, hugging Miss Clavel close.

"Madeline, how was Mr. Grump?" Miss Clavel asked, gently getting her off her.

"He was fun! But we call him Gramp now because he always wanted grandchildren!" Madeline giggled, jumping up and down.

"Gramp? How nice!"

"Qui! He didn't mind my cuddles either!"

"I enjoyed Madeline's cuddles Miss Clavel!" Gramp laughed with a smile, patting Madeline on the head. "I should've been a little nicer towards your girls upon my arrival."

"With an all boys school I can see why it had to be hard for you," Miss Clavel said, shaking his hand.

"Madeline did really help me out that night."

"That's what I like about her. Her heart is always in the right place."

"When will we see you again Gramp?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"During the summer, Chloe," Gramp assured her with a smile.

Patting their heads, he waved the girls farewell as Madeline hugged Miss Clavel.

"Madeline, I'm back now sweetheart!" Miss Clavel chuckled, taking her in her arms. "You're just in the cuddling mood aren't you?"

"No. I just missed you," Madeline muttered, touching Miss Clavel's cheek.

"Madeline you already saw me Christmas Eve and Christmas Day sweetheart."

"I know but I still missed you."

"Madeline, sometimes I might not be around and it'll be okay for you to miss me," Miss Clavel explained as she put her down.

"I know. Gramp already told me as he explained to me during our talk after I brought him inside that he didn't like us at first because he lost his daughter," Madeline explained, softly sniffing. "I never want to lose you."

"Me neither sweetheart."


	19. Yvette's punishment

Chapter Nineteen: Yvette's punishment

Setting: A what if to Madeline and the Show Off. Now I know it's a cartoon but in reality, a comment like that would never go away that easily. Probably even ruin Madeline's self esteem.

 _"Oh Madeline! Not you! Short girls do not model. Ever."_

Those words had been playing in her head for the past week.

Madeline tried to remind herself of Miss Clavel's kind words and their talk.

But yet, it wouldn't leave. It was like it was mocking her, reminding her that she was the smallest.

"Madeline what are you doing awake at three in the morning in the sitting room?" Yvette asked in concern.

"Why would you care Yvette?" Madeline asked with a sniff.

"Because I'm a friend?"

"That's a lie. And you know that I'm the youngest!"

"Madeline I'm not lying!" Yvette stressed in annoyance. "I'm your friend and you know it!"

"Then why did you hurt her feelings?" Miss Clavel asked, holding Madeline in her arms. "She came to me so upset Yvette."

"Madeline how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

Madeline didn't answer, too upset with what Yvette had said to her.

Model or not, her once friend was nothing but a snobby show off.

"In the classroom please Yvette," Miss Clavel gently beckoned. "I need to have a word with you."

"Me too?" Madeline asked with a sniff.

"Since you haven't left my side yet, qui Madeline."

…

"Madeline you can read for a bit while I talk to Yvette?" Miss Clavel asked once they were in the classroom

"Qui Miss Clavel," Madeline smiled as she want to the bookshelf.

She knew not to be in Miss Clavel's way whenever the teacher was talking to someone else.

But after what Yvette did, Madeline couldn't help but hear.

"Yvette please Mr. Peekaboo already show us the artwork. Can't you please stop all of this showing off?" Miss Clavel asked with a gentle smile. "It isn't ladylike."

"Qui," Yvette sighed softly, looking ashamed.

"Yvette, I can't let this slide. You know that."

"You can't?"

"No. Do you think whenever Madeline acts up I let it slide?" Miss Clavel asked with a smile.

Yvette shook her head, smiling softly. "I guess you're right Miss Clavel."

"With Madeline it's cuddles but for older girls like you Yvette, it's well…"

"It's what?" Madeline asked, looking up from her book.

"That's up to you Madeline," Miss Clavel answered, patting her head.

"Miss Clavel why are you leaving it up to her?" Yvette asked with crossed arms.

"Because you not only teased her, but ruined her self esteem."

"I did?"

"Yes Yvette you did so I will let Madeline decide," Miss Clavel smiled, kissing Madeline's cheek.

"I pick for Yvette to help Miss Clavel clean the board after class and to read to me before bedtime please. And she starts tomorrow."

"I think I like that," Miss Clavel smiled, musing her hair.

"But Madeline can read," Yvette muttered with a frown.

"Yvette, it's what Madeline wants and you're to stick to it until Madeline says otherwise."

"How about a week?" Madeline suggested, hugging Yvette with a smile.

"A week? Madeline quit hugging me!" Yvette yelled, pushing her away. " Really you can read books yourself!"

"Then how about no big mirror for two weeks?!"

"Come on Madeline. Back to bed," Miss Clavel smiled, taking her in her arms. "You're starting to get fussy."

"But Yvette needs to be in trouble!" Madeline pouted, yawning a little.

"See you Madeline!" Yvette yelled, waving her hand.

"Yvette, come on. You too. We'll discuss more in the morning," Miss Clavel muttered, taking her hand.

Yvette groaned, realizing that she would never get away with one little insult.

Madeline laid on Miss Clavel's chest, starting to fall asleep as she smiled softly at telling Yvette what to do.

Insulting her like she did to her would take a little more time. Like maybe a few years as there was one thing that Madeline never wanted.

Making Miss Clavel upset with her.


	20. The not so happy swan

Chapter Twenty: The not so happy swan

Setting: Alternative to Madeline at the Ballet.

He chose each girl along the line' excepted for one girl.

Madeline.

Madeline frowned, looking at the other girls and their excited smiles.

What did she do to not get picked?

"Gaston, I'm sure there's something else Madeline can do," Tatiana whispered with a smile.

"She's too small and wobbles," Gaston recalled with a grumble.

"I was too when I first auditioned for you."

"Qui Tatiana but I don't see anything that she can do."

"Gaston, I'm sure you'll think of something she can do," Tatiana encouraged, looking back at Madeline.

Gaston sighed, nodding his head softly as Madeline glanced at Miss Clavel.

"Why wasn't I picked?" Madeline wondered, looking down at her feet. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Madeline no. There's nothing wrong with you," Miss Clavel said, squeezing her hand.

"I don't know. Monsieur Gaston barely noticed me."

"Madeline just keep your head up. Alight?"

"Okay Miss Clavel," Madeline sighed with a smile. Then she frowned in remembering that she wasn't picked. "I'm gonna take a walk."

"Alright Madeline. We'll meet you back home," Miss Clavel sighed, patting her back in an attempt to cheer her up.

Madeline nodded softly, walking home with tears down her cheeks without acknowledging Pepito who wanted to know what was wrong.

She tried her best. Why did she get picked?

"Madeline, why aren't you in ballet with the other girls?" Pepito asked in concern despite having teased them all about it earlier.

"I wasn't picked for the Happy Swan," Madeline sighed with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Show me your dance steps," Pepito said, taking her hand.

"No thank you. I'm going home."

"To be alone? You sure Madeline? I can walk you home if you want."

"That would be nice," Madeline admitted, a small blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"But why weren't you picked?" Pepito wondered, starting to become angry.

"I heard that I was too short and that I wobbled."

"The nerve of whoever did that. I would've let you in."

"Thanks Pepito," Madeline smiled a little before frowning again.

It wasn't her fault for being short or wobbly.

"Want me to wait with you until Miss Clavel and the others get back?" Pepito offered once they arrived to the old house.

"Thank you but I'll fine."

She was lucky that Pepito didn't see her run to the room she shared with the girls and flopped on her bed in tears.

Pepito heard Madeline cry from one of the windows as he ran back to the ballet studio.

Anger was started to rise in his veins before being stopped by Miss Clavel who held him back.

"Who is this?" Gaston wondered, looking straight at Pepito.

"Pepito. A friend of my girls," Miss Clavel explained, patting the angry boy's shoulder.

"Gaston," Pepito sneered, looking at the poster for the Happy Swan. "Thanks to you, Madeline's at home crying her eyes out. So you better get her a part in this show."

"Come on little girls. We're going home."

"But Madeline won't want to see us!" Chloe protested with a frown.

"But she will see me," Miss Clavel assured, giving her girls in a hug.

"Okay Miss Clavel."

…

"Who's there?" Madeline sniffed, rubbing her nose as Miss Clavel gently came to her bedside and sat next to her.

"I know Gaston didn't pick you Madeline," Miss Clavel muttered, stroking her hair.

"Then why didn't he? Did he not like me?"

"Well he was a bit discriminating towards you."

"Dis a what?" Madeline asked in confusion.

"Discriminating Madeline!" Miss Clavel chuckled a little.

"What does that mean?"

"It's like excluding you."

"Excluding me?" Madeline frowned, laying down on her bed.

"Madeline it's nothing bad sweetheart," Miss Clavel muttered, kissing her cheek.

"Well I exclude him from my life Miss Clavel!"

"Madeline, I know you're upset."

"I hate him," Madeline grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Madeline you know I don't allow the hate word!" Miss Clavel scolded, a frown on her face.

Madeline knew that her teacher was right. The word hate wasn't what she used very often but she was angry as Miss Clavel left the room for her to calm down.

Madeline was upset about the Happy Swan and she didn't blame her.

How could a famous director break a little girl's heart?

"Miss Clavel! It's Tatiana!" Chloe yelled, interrupting her thoughts as the phone was handed over to her.

"Tatiana?" Miss Clavel asked in surprise.

"It's about Madeline."

"Merci Chloe."

Chloe had left the room, peeking through a curtain in hopes of hearing about Madeline.

Besides the last thing she wanted was Madeline crying all night.

"What's going on Chloe?" Danielle wondered, seeing her behind the curtain.

"Miss Clavel got a call from Tatiana," Chloe whispered with a smile.

"Maybe it's about the Happy Swan."

"Maybe."

"It could be," Danielle smiled as the two girls listened in.

"Qui Tatiana. Madeline will be so surprised!" Miss Clavel chuckled with a smile. "Goodbye."

"Did she get the part?!" Chloe and Danielle asked together in excitement.

"Little girls..."

"Please Miss Clavel?!"

"Alright little girls," Miss Clavel smiled, gathering them close.

"What did Tatiana say?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Well Madeline got a part."

"Is it a swan?" Danielle hoped with a smile.

"Or a part she'll like?" Lulu guessed with a giggle.

Miss Clavel laughed, kissing their cheeks.

"You'll see tomorrow little girls."

…

Madeline grumbled as she was dragged to the ballet studio by Miss Clavel.

She didn't want to go back there again.

"Miss Clavel, I am not seeing the show!" Madeline grumbled with crossed arms.

"Madeline, you're not going to watch the show," Miss Clavel assuredly her, taking her in arms.

"I'm not?"

"No you're not. Let's go backstage. I have a surprise for you."

Madeline was confused.

What did she mean? She wasn't part of the show.

"Madeline hurry and change into your red dress!" Tatiana beckoned gently, holding up a child size red dress. "You're dancing with me on stage instead."

"I am?" Madeline gasped before she brightened into a smile. "I get to dance!"

"Yes Madeline you are."

"But why? I'm too small and according to a certain someone, I wobble."

"Madeline, I used to be wobbly when I was your age," Tatiana assured the discouraged little girl with a smile. "That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But how did you do it?" Madeline wondered in surprise. "How did you become a prima ballerina?"

"Practice," Tatiana smiled, musing her hair.

"Practice?"

"Qui. Now come on. You don't want to miss your chance to be a star!"

"Coming Tatiana!" Madeline giggled before looking back at Miss Clavel. "Merci."

"Anything for my cher Madeline," Miss Clavel smiled, patting her shoulder. "Good luck."


End file.
